Back Together
by triplehlover0212
Summary: After being apart for a month due to a trip, steph and paul get back together in the best way possible


**Back Together**

They have been apart for a whole month there need for each other will finally be explored.

Stephanie's POV

I never really thought about how much I was going to miss him until he left for the overseas trip, but as the days went on I was starting to realize how much he means to me emotionally but also physically. The late night calls that turned into phone sex and the webcam chats that turned into me giving him a little show just don't cut it anymore. I'm glad that I can finally feel his presences next to me and his deep slow masculine voice that turns me on like no other man could or ever will, in my ear again. He's the only one that can take away that physical ache between my thighs and make me shout words, I would never say in front of business men and women, as he takes me to new heights of pleasure and lust. I'm so excited I can barely contain myself but for now I need to set up the room for him.

End POV

As Stephanie walked up the steps to the master bedroom she had a million ideas but one keeps popping out to her. Quickly she walked into the bedroom and began to put a trail of red, white, and pink roses that lead to the bed before throwing some of them on the custom made bed. When she finished that she walked around the room putting vanilla candles all around and lighting them to give the room a soft glow before she cut off the lights in there. She put a cd she had mixed of songs that would set the mood for the possible wild animalistic sex they were planning on having. After her shower she walked into the bathroom, grabbed a wash cloth and towel setting the shower to the temperature she liked before undressing and climbing in. After her quick shower of washing and shaving her legs, underarms and most intimate area she applied the strawberry scented lotion to her legs and arms, before putting oil on, his most favorite part of her body, her legs. Once she was done with drying her hair and straightening it out she walked to her closet and pulled out a red and black lace teddy before walking out. After she put on the lace teddy she looked in the mirror to see how she looked. Once she was satisfied she started closing the blinds in there room and cut the cd on. With a glance at the clock she noticed she had only five minutes before he was to arrive so she reached over and sent him a teasing text that said, "mmmmm baby I can't wait for you to get here I'm so hot for you I'm ready for anything….. Hurry Baby" she laid back on the bed as the text was sent. Just as she was relaxed her phone rang, she answered it without looking at it knowing exactly who it was, "Hey baby you almost home I miss you soo much?" She heard a deep groan leave his throat before he said, "Your so goanna get it when I get home I hope you ready for a looooonnnnngggggg night I'm goanna make sure you can't even walk straight come morning." "Mmmm I can't wait just hurry up I can only wait for so long before I have to take care of it myself." And with that she hung up on him leaving him in suspense.

Not even twenty minutes later she heard the front door open and slam shut and his heave footsteps walking up the stairs into the room. As he opened the door he stopped and stared at her lying on the bed with the sexiest smirk on her face. "Hey baby I'm glad your back I missed you so much don't know how hard it was to be so horny and want you so bad but you're not here to help me with my needs but now that your back why don't you come over here and give me a kiss baby?" Paul quickly removed his shirt, shoes and socks before walking over to the bed, climbing on top of her and started to kiss her softly. Stephanie ran one hand down his back and gripped his neck with the other as their tongues moved together. Paul moved his hand down her cheek to her breast and squeezed her right one softy as he moved his kisses down to her sweet spot on her neck automatically attacking by nibbling and suck on her neck. "Mmmmmm so good Paul keep going, "she said as started to unbuckle his pants and grip his growing girth through his briefs. Paul pulled back from her neck and pulled the lingerie off her body before he latched his lips around one of her hardened nipple sucking on it like it was giving him life. Stephanie gripped his hair in her hand and started to grind into him as his kisses went lower. Paul kissed down her smooth body as he got to her most intimate place he stared up in her eyes with a smirk on his face before he pulled the lingerie down completely and gently flicked his tongue over her clit before he started worrying it with his tongue and teeth.

Stephanie wrapped her legs around his neck as her hands gripped the sheets. Paul used his forearm to hold her hips into the bed as his tongue worried her entrance. "Oh fuck Paul keep going mmmm I can't wait to feel you in me baby. As Stephanie said that Paul sucked her clit in his mouth and pushed a finger into her and moving it in and out. Stephanie let out a small yelp as he picked up the pace of his finger and sucked on her clit. Paul quickly added another finger and moved them faster as he trailed kisses back up her body to her neck kissing and sucking on it giving her a love bite. As his fingers picked up the pace she started moving her hips at the same speed feeling herself about to cum. " Mmmmm go baby come on make me cum I need it please baby." As soon as those words left her mouth Paul started to go faster after a couple minutes she felt herself release on his fingers. He pulled his fingers out a licked her juices off of them. "Paul I need you so much please baby." Paul quickly pulled off his jeans and briefs letting his hard 8in. shaft pop out. He crawled on the bed to where Steph was and kissed her as he entered her tight wet core. A soft moan left her mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist moved her hips in tune with his pace. After a couple minutes his hips sped up and he forced her hand above her head as he whispered in her ear, "You like that baby mmmm you feel so good baby so tight around me, fuck," he moved his hips faster as her legs tightened around his waist and she used most of her strength to flip him over so she was on top. Once she was settled she moved her hips as her hands ran down his chest scratching him a little with her nails as she bit her lip and moaned. Paul's hands latched on her hips and help moved on top of him faster as he got closer. Sensing he was close she leaned down and whispered in his ear, "mmmmm you feel so good in my tight cunt ugh shit I'm goanna cum all on your cock yes baby mmmmm oh god yes mmmm keep going ugh damn it, "she started to move up and down on his dick faster as he slapped her ass leaving a hand print on her right cheek and rub her clit fast and hard. "OOOOOHHHHHH GOD PAUL," as she said that her hips slowed down and she came all over him. Paul gripped her hips and manually moved her so he could cum as he got closer he laid her on the bed and lifted her legs up and fucked her really fast before he exploded in her. He collapsed on top of her out a breath. She rubbed his seat back and whispered, "Welcome home and by the way I can't feel my legs." Paul let out a chuckle and said, "I must have done a good job then."

The end


End file.
